This invention relates to electronic keyboard musical instruments, in which note codes of a memorized piece of music are read out with the operation of the keyboard for reproduction of memorized music sounds with particular sound colors provided for the respective note code read-out key groups.
In playing electronic keyboard musical instruments, it is usual to use the right hand for performing melody and the left hand for performing the accompaniment. However, the melody and accompaniment of a music piece often have different rhythms, and the performance of such a piece is very difficult for beginners.
Accordingly, it has been in practice to previously memorize the accompaniment, for instance, and perform the melody part of the piece to automatic reproduction of the memorized accompaniment. Conversely, it is thought to memorize the melody and perform for accompaniment while reproducing the memorized melody.
However, with the prior-art electronic keyboard musical instrument usually only a single sound color is provided for the reproduced music sound. Therefore, the reproduced music sound is rather monotonous in regard to the sound effect. Also, even where a sound color select switch is provided, such a select switch is disposed outside the keyboard and is thus considerably inconvenient to operate for changing sound colors during the performance. Thus, the operation control property of the instrument provided with such a sound color select switch is inferior and only inferior sound effects could be provided.
An object of the invention is to provide an electronic keyboard musical instrument, which has good operation control properties and can permit performance with high quality of musical sound effects, and in which different sound colors for music sound reproduction are assigned to a plurality of groups of keys used as read-out instruction keys in the reproduction of memorized musical performance content in a memory section.